Jaque maTE
by chisanaki
Summary: Albus intenta distraer a Minerva durante un juego de Ajedrez... o será que intenta otra cosa?. ADMM para variar, Oneshot. Fluff.


**Rating: K... si sabes leer, adelante!**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JKR, yo sólo los usé un ratito.**

**Nota: Como podrán notarlo, no tengo mucha idea del Ajedrez. Estuve pensando unas 2 horas cuales serían las jugadas adecuadas para lograr hacer esto, consulté varios libros y a ningún especialista así que... si alguien encuentra un error (que seguro habrá muchos) en las jugadas, por favor hágan como si no lo vieran!**

**Beso de la Muerte**: Aquel que da la reina al rey adversario si éste no puede capturarla ni retirarse.

**Jaque maTE!**

Durante un juego de Ajedrez...

"Minerva?"

"Mmm?"

"Qué quiere decir la T en tu nombre?"

"Mmm?"

"Que qué quiere decir la T en tu nombre?"

"Que?"

"No me escuchas!" Declaró Albus con voz melodramática.

Minerva levantó la mirada. Realmente Albus podía caer muy bajo cuando se trataba de ganar o perder en los juegos de ajedrez. Alzando las cejas, invió a Albus a repetir la pregunta.

"La T, en Minerva T McGonagall" Respondió Albus con cara de inocencia.

"Mhph!" Minerva bajó la mirada intentando recuperar la concentración. Mmm... torre a H6 y sacrificar a la torre o rey a E7 y arriesgar a la reina?.

"Mineeerva"

"Qué pasó Albus?" Contestó ella distraidamente.

"La T" dijo Dumbledore persistentemente.

"Albus, sabes muy bien qué quiere decir la T" contestó Minerva, aún valorando cual de sus piezas le convenía perder para ganar más rápido.

"Temeraria?"

"Mmm?"

"Tierna?"

"Torre a H7" decidió por fin Minerva

"Tenaz?"

"Jaque"

"Templada!"

"Ja-que" Repitió Minerva con voz impaciente.

"Por qué cambias el tema?" dijo Albus. "Reina a H7" respondió Albus mecánicamente

La reina negra destrozaba a la torre.

"Reina a C3" respondió Minerva irritada. Sabía que eventualmente Albus sucumbiría ante su juego pero... si estuviera poniendo un poco más de atención, posiblemente el juego durara un poco más. "Jaque" declaró de nuevo.

"Temible!" Respondió Albus alegremente mirándola a los ojos, con ese brillo que tánto caracterizaba los suyos.

Minerva se impacientaba. "Vas a jugar o no?" respondó con tono cortante

Albus respondió sin desviar la mirada hacia el tablero. "Rey a H7".

Silencio. El rey negro se movía despacio en el tablero mientras ambos jugadores se sotenían la mirada. El brillo en los ojos de Albus comenzó a ruborizar a Minerva. Pasó un minuto completo.

"Alfil a F5" concluyó Minerva rompiendo el silencio y desviando la mirada. "Jaque"

"Torre a F5" Pedazos de alfil salieron volando por los aires tras el movimiento de Albus. "Ya sé, la T es de tentadora!" Respondió Albus, agregando, ".Jaque"

"Caballo a F5" Respondió Minerva irritada. Tentadora? Exactamente hasta dónde iba a llegar Albus para distraerla? Frunció un poco el ceño tratando de concentrarse en el juego.

"Torre a A7" Arremetió Albus

"Reina a C1"

"Reina a H6" concluyó Albus. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo mientras Minerva pensaba...

"Te Amo!" murmuró por último Albus mirando fijamente al tablero

"Que?" Contestó Minerva levantando la mirada.

"Te Amo" dijo Albus con un poco más de claridad levantando también la mirada. Una sonrisa boba invadía su rostro, pensando que, finalmente, esta vez lo había logrado.

Quizá fue el brillo en los ojos de Albus, quizá fue la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Probablemente fue la inseguridad de Minerva al pensar que Albus estaba jugando al decir por fin las palabras que ella llevaba años queriendo escuchar...

"Eres insufrible, Dumbledore" contestó Minerva entre dientes, levantándose inmediatamente, dejando a Albus envuelto en una estela color verde botella con olor a Jengibre. Un grito fúrico, amplificado mágicamente, sacudió la habitación, seguido de un fuerte portazo.

"Reina a H6"

Desolado, Albus se quedó mirando como la reina blanca le arrancaba a la negra la cabeza, mientras su pobre rey, acorralado... recibía el Beso de la Muerte. "Mate" susurró, pensando en qué, exactamente, había fallado.

FIN

-x-x-x-

Agradezco los reviews! Porfa, porfa! **Reviews!**

Isabel


End file.
